


With a Comma After Dearest

by RedBerrie



Series: The Hamil-ABO 'Verse [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Facials, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Sort Of, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBerrie/pseuds/RedBerrie
Summary: Thomas had met Lafayette, of course. But Thomas never had really gotten to know the man. Not really. There was always something else going on, always some other reason to be there. Always a barrier between Alpha and omega.Now, with Lafayette's tongue in Thomas' mouth, he suddenly felt that he had been officially introduced to the man.Thomas and Alex attend a party that the Washingtons are hosting, but soon realize that they have no idea what they've walked into.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> The latest saga in my "[Hamil-ABO 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/636134)". This one will be two chapters long. Probably. Having read at least the first fic, "[That Dreamlike Candlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059986)", is recommended.
> 
> Just in case someone didn't read all the tags, this fic does take place in an A/B/O setting.

“This is stupid,” Thomas Jefferson said, shifting his weight from foot to foot on the porch of Mount Vernon as he waited for a servant to come answer his knock. “I really don't see why we're attending yet another one of these things.”

Beside him, his mate, Alexander Jefferson, voiced his agreement. But only publicly. Because privately? Privately, Thomas' annoyance was amusing. And, as a bonus, Thomas looked amazing in that suit.

Currently, Congress wasn't in session, and not much was happening. No scandals or controversies threatened to tear apart the country, no upstart senator or governor was questioning any decisions the Oval Office had made. Capitol Hill was a finely oiled machine, moving comfortably on its own power. Everybody else, even Britain, had been quiet recently. The Omega Healthcare Act had died a quiet death, and it had been decided that they would give it a year before starting the rewriting process. Other than a few hurricanes slamming Florida in a completely normal and predictable way, no natural disasters had struck recently.

In short, other than the normal day-to-day of running the country, there wasn't much for President George Washington to do. And he had gotten bored. So he had taken to coming down to Mount Vernon every other week or so and throwing a party.

At first, they had been simple dinners. But as time passed, they became more and more elaborate. Washington's latest idea had been themes. First it was just a costume party (“Halloween in July”). Then a Roaring Twenties theme. Then a pool party – and seeing so many senators and officials in bathing suits had been rather interesting. Alex wouldn't be able to take some seriously ever again; others he had to make sure he didn't think about when Thomas was around, else the Alpha smell the arousal on him. The last one had had an 80s theme. Tonight? Tonight's theme was swing dancing.

So they had taken a few lessons. And Alex had agreed to dress himself in a traditional omegan 50s fashion – a pretty little mint-and-white polka-dotted swing dress, with a wrapped bodice to hide how he still had breasts even after weaning the twins. And Thomas? Thomas was wearing a waistcoat and suspenders that fit his body rather nicely. The suit was bespoke, of course. Not a stitch out of place or a bulge anywhere unfortunate; their tailor knew his craft. It hugged his body in a way that made Alex wish the party was over already. And wondering if Thomas would agree to keep the matching fedora on while fucking him senseless later than night.

Because that was how this would end. They'd go in, mingle, make the rounds. They'd eat whatever foods were provided. They'd congratulate Washington on another great party. Then Alex would get bored and discreetly lift his voluminous skirts to show the surprise he had planned for his mate. Thomas would make their excuses and hope that no one noticed his blown pupils or aroused scent as he hustled Alex back to the car. Then they'd make our like teenagers after prom in the backseat the entire two hour drive to Monticello, at which point Thomas would fuck him into the mattress. Or they'd decide they couldn't wait that long and call Maria to tell her that they were staying in the townhouse overnight, and suffer through her knowing smirk and snarky ribs when they returned the next day.

That's how these functions went. That's how they always went.

“We don't have to stay long,” Alex reminded his mate cheerfully.

Thomas' only response was a grunt of agreement as the door was finally opened.

“Right this way, sirs,” the omegan butler said, and was there a hint of a frown in his voice as he turned and led them to the west parlor?

Oddly enough, the parlor was empty. “They'll be in for you shortly,” the butler announced, before turning and leaving.

“Great, more waiting,” Thomas groused, still in a temper.

Alex wasn't paying attention to him. This was odd, indeed; they were usually escorted straight into the party. “Is it unusually quiet to you?” This room shared a wall with the ballroom; they should be hearing music, laughter, voices chatting. Instead, they heard nothing.

“I s'pose,” Thomas drawled, pretending to be unconcerned, but with a wary expression starting to make itself known on his face.

The sound of footsteps could suddenly be heard echoing off the walls of the hallway. “Maybe we can get some answers,” Alex commented. Then frowned again. The footsteps had a sort of _slap_ to them, like the walker was barefoot.

He didn't have time to explore that thought, as someone suddenly ripped the door open, launched themselves at him, and pressed their lips aggressively to his.

He would panic, except that the smell that filled his nostrils, the lips that pressed against his, the feel of the skin under his hands, all was familiar. _Lafayette,_ his brain supplied, and he yielded his mouth to the other omega.

Laf wasted no time in taking advantage of what had been given, either. He forced his tongue into Alex's mouth and plumbed its depths almost aggressively. Lafayette, he remembered, had always been an enthusiastic kisser. Alex ran his hand over half-remembered skin, on a half-remembered body, and Laf responded by cupping his dick beneath the fabric of his skirts to massage it into rising.

Something wasn't right, something was off. Alex came back to himself, remembering who he was and who Lafayette was not; but that wasn't what was wrong. It was something else, something he couldn't quite place. He pulled away from the French omega, with a, “hold on a sec,” then glanced at Thomas to see how he was reacting to the sight of his mate making out so ardently with another man.

Laf saw the glance, and unfortunately misunderstood it. “Oh, _mes amis, désolés!_ I am forgetting the duties of a host!” And with that cry, he launched himself at Thomas and started kissing him just as thoroughly as he had just been kissing Alex.

Which was when Alex realized what was wrong.

* * *

Thomas had met Lafayette, of course. The French omega had been present at several events Thomas had attended, including Alex's baby shower. He had been to several dinners and functions the President had held, including planning and hosting all these parties that George had been throwing recently. He had also been there when the twins were born, with George helping Thomas wait for the results of that surgery and afterward when everything had worked out fine.

But Thomas never had really gotten to know the man. Not really. There was always something else going on, always some other reason to be there. Always a barrier between Alpha and omega.

Now, with Lafayette's tongue in Thomas' mouth, he suddenly felt that he had been officially introduced to the man.

The omega's lips were soft, and yet still somehow demanding of Thomas his attention. He pressed them against Thomas' own lips like they were the sweetest things the omega had ever tasted, then took Thomas' bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Thomas gasped in surprise; and the omega quickly took advantage of his parted lips to run his tongue along the seam between them before withdrawing in a clear invitation. Thomas accepted that invitation, taking the initiative to dart his own tongue into the omega's mouth, running it along the the omega's tongue before darting to the roof of his mouth. The omega suddenly withdrew, capturing Thomas' bottom lip again between his teeth and gently pulling away. Thomas watched him go, eager to dart forward and continue the kiss, to claim the omega's mouth and give him something to remember him by, when someone standing off to the side cleared their throat.

Which was when Thomas remembered that his mate was standing there, watching him kiss another omega. Another _nude_ omega. Because Lafayette wasn't wearing a stitch.

“ _Encore une fois, je suis désolé,”_ Lafayette apologized rather formally to Alex. “I could not help myself! He is a very handsome Alpha, your mate.”

“Lafayette?” Alex ignored the apology. “Why are you naked?”

The French omega grinned broadly at his former nestmate. “Because we are doing the swinging, yes?” he said. “Come, come; you must get dressed!” And he handed them both a garment of some sort.

“Why aren't you wearing a robe?” Alex asked, and Thomas swore as he realized that that's exactly what it was he was handed and exactly what he and Alex were expected to do with them.

“It is much more freeing like this, _n'est-ce pas?”_ Lafayette responded with a wink.

“No,” Thomas said, shaking his head. “I think we'll go as is, but thank you.” He was not exposing himself and his omega in such a way until he figured out exactly what was going on. And he certainly wasn't swing dancing dressed only in a robe!

Lafayette pouted, but Thomas was determined, and the omega finally yielded. “Fine,” he said, accent suddenly less thick. “If you want to be that way, and ruin the fun, it's your business. Come with me.” And he led them out of the room.

Thomas frowned. “Why is his accent suddenly clearer?” he whispered to Alex as they walked.

“He thinks an accent makes him sound sexy and mysterious,” Alex whispered back.

“You mean, I _know_ it to be so,” the French omega corrected them, obviously having heard their exchange. The thick accent was firmly back in place. “Here we are.”

Thomas frowned, suddenly realizing where they were. “The breakfast room?” he asked, surprised. It was a more casual dining room that the family used when not entertaining or when entertaining a few close friends. As someone who definitely qualified as a close friend, Thomas had been here often, and could confidently state that the room was entirely unsuited for dancing.

Something was wrong. Something was going on here, and he didn't know what it was. “What …?” But before he could frame his unease into a question, Lafayette had thrown the doors open and gestured the pair in with a flourish.

Thomas felt Alex grab his hand, feeling the same unease that the Alpha was, as they walked through the door. And into an astonishing sight.

The dining table, a simple oak furnishing that could comfortably seat six and uncomfortably seat as many as ten, had been pushed to the side of the room. Sprawled on dining chairs that had been chosen more for comfort than for looks were the masters of the estate, George and Martha Washington. Both Alphas were wearing nothing but a robe themselves, as evidenced by the fact that George had his open to the waist and Martha had hers completely open.

They looked up, ready to greet the newcomers. But just as Lafayette and the butler had, they frowned upon seeing what Thomas and Alex were wearing.

"Gil, did you give them their robes?" Martha asked, sipping something that smelled heavily of fruit and liquor out of a cocktail glass.

"I did, _ma générale,"_ Lafayette pouted. “They insisted on not changing.”

Thomas took in the naked omega and half-naked Alphas, and couldn't make it all add up. “What,” he said, “the hell?”

George ignored him. “You told them what kind of party this was on the invitations, correct?” he asked Lafayette.

“Of course,” the omega assured him immediately. “It's a swing party.”

Martha burst out laughing, while George sighed in exacerbation and unsuccessfully tried to hide his own amusement. “No, Gil,” he explained, “it's a swing _er_ party.”

“Yes, but that is the same thing,” Lafayette pointed out like it was the most logical thing in the world. “Swinger is the noun formed by adding the '-er' suffix to a verb, creating an agent noun. A 'swinger' is one who does the swinging. You really should know this about your own language, _mon général.”_

“Yes, but this is different,” George attempted to explain. “This is slang, and when you're using a slang term, the same rules of grammar don't always apply. 'Swing' is a form of dance, and a 'swing party' is a party where the participants swing dance. A 'swinger party' is entirely different.”

Thomas was only halfway listening to this grammar lesson. Two little letters, and the entire meaning of their purpose here had changed. His face flushed as the lack of clothing suddenly made sense. “You want to … ah, trade partners?” he asked the Washingtons.

George's face darkened as well. “Yes,” he said simply. “Just omega for omega; nothing weird. We have no desire to … well.”

Thomas understood what he was saying; despite being mated, neither George nor Martha were attracted sexually to Alphas. Neither was Thomas, for that matter.

“We understand if you wish to take a moment to discuss this change in plans,” George assured him, and Martha nodded her agreement. Lafayette looked at them with wide eyes, suddenly realizing that his error had put the entire party in jeopardy of not happening.

But Thomas couldn't worry about hurting that omega. He had the feelings of his own omega to take into consideration. Thomas turned to Alex, reassurances that they didn't have to go through with this at the ready, to find Alex studying Lafayette. It made Thomas consider. Alex and Lafayette had nested together, he knew, before he and Alex had been bonded. They had enjoyed a sexual relationship. Did his mate want to play around with the French omega again?

There were other things to consider. It had been a little over a year since George had walked in on Alex blowing Thomas, and had been invited to join them. Thomas remembered the sight of the big Alpha bent over his mate, and how oddly stimulating it had been.

Thomas turned back to his mate. Something in the way Alex regarded him, in the way his face was slightly drawn, in the tilt of his head, told Thomas everything that he needed to know. Alex wanted this, but wasn't sure if Thomas would interpret that want as a slight against him, and wasn't willing to sacrifice the Alpha's comfort. Thomas could read all this in his mate's face, and what's more knew that the same jumble of desires was echoed in his own.

Without a word, both men realized that they were doing this at the exact same time.

* * *

Laf gave Alex no time to verbalize their agreement. The French omega was on him immediately, kissing him just as deeply as he had before. The kisses moved down his jaw until Laf was sucking and nipping at his sensitive scent gland, as he moved to stand behind Alex and undo the fastenings of his dress.

 _To give the Alphas a better view_ , his brain supplied. The thought made him pause. Washington had already seen all of him, of course; and Laf knew his body even better than Thomas did. But neither men had seen him unclothed recently, and recent events had taken their toll on him physically.

As the last tie of the dress was undone, he felt himself becoming agitated at the state he knew his body was in. He wasn't a young man anymore, and that fact as well as the recent pregnancy had left him pudgy and soft in all the wrong places. Worse, although they had faded, stretch marks were still very visible on his torso. The cesarean scar curled below them like an obscene smiley face.

His therapist had been working with him, to overcome the negative body image as well as the small case of anorexia and major case of postpartum depression he had managed to accumulate since giving birth. But he still was almost shaking with anxiety when he felt the dress pool around his ankles, leaving him almost completely bare.

There was an immediate, audible intake of breath. "Oh, my," he heard Martha Washington gasp. He cringed, and had the sudden urge to throw himself to his knees and apologize for his body. But then Laf was kissing his throat, with even more passion than he had been before. His hand reached around Alex's body to fondle him, fingers like guided missiles to every sensitive spot on his pelvis.

Which was when Alex remembered the panties.

* * *

Thomas heard Martha gasp in delight, and had to agree wholeheartedly. His mate had always loved lingerie, and with this pair he had definitely outdone himself.

Which was funny, because there wasn't much to the garment itself. Loosely knit lace left large gaps in the fabric, leaving absolutely no part of the omega to the imagination. What's more, the pair had clearly been designed for a female, so was entirely too tight in the crotch; the lace left indents in the skin of Alex's dick, which was straining to escape its silk prison. The _pièce de résistance_ was the lace itself, done in a sweet floral pattern made of purest white, lending an air of innocence to the garment that made the entire tableau just that much more debauched.

Thomas spared a moment to resent the omega now massaging his mate through those panties – those were purchased with _him_ in mind, for _him_ to see them and experience them first – before letting it go. His mate enjoyed surprising him with lingerie; there would be other panties. Instead, he was more concerned with the mate himself. That flash of almost-panic hadn't escaped the Alpha's notice. Thomas knew how sensitive Alex could be about his body; if the omega was having second thoughts about agreeing to this little get-together, it ended now. But Lafayette, still standing behind Alex, had gotten over his shock enough to stick his fingers through the loose weave of the silk to caress the sensitive skin the panties covered. And Alex was starting to make those whimpering noises that meant that while he wasn't completely sure about how he felt about the situation, he was starting to enjoy himself. The omega closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving Lafayette easier access to kiss and nip at his throat.

Thomas felt his own cock start to harden about the time Lafayette seemed to find whatever it was he had been searching for in Alex's panties. With a self-contradictory smirk, the French omega suddenly jabbed his fingers … somewhere. Thomas couldn't tell exactly what Lafayette was doing from this angle, but it put a look of shock on Alex's face and made him buck his hips back into Lafayette's lap. Lafayette jabbed again and again, three times total, before with his mouth still in a little “O” of surprise Alex spilled himself into the panties.

Lafayette immediately began to mutter something that sounded like praise and comfort into the other omega's ear, stroking his side while he rode out what appeared to have been an especially intense orgasm.

Thomas watched, and realized that Lafayette knew Alex's body better than even he did. Idly, he wondered if the man would be willing to sit down and compare notes at some point. Preferably to include teaching Thomas that little trick.

* * *

Alex felt little tremors roll over his skin, almost as strong as if he was riding a knot, and allowed himself a moment to recover. He had forgotten about that particular move of Laf's.

“ _Mon Amour,”_ the Frenchman was saying, stroking his side to calm him as if he was a spooked animal, “you have done so well. _Nos_ _générals_ could not take their eyes off of you, and neither could your mate. Here.”

Suddenly, Laf was helping him out of the panties. The help was welcome, Alex decided, as the garment had become a soggy mess.

“It is not good for you to be uncomfortable in your mess, not so early in the evening. My little parlor trick is fun, yes, but it is nothing compared to what my Alphas have planned for you.”

Alex doubted that. He wondered idly if Laf would be willing to teach his “parlor trick” to Thomas. Laf might even need to demonstrate on Alex exactly what he did. He might even need to demonstrate more than once.

Laf seemed to sense Alex's skepticism. “I speak truth,” he insisted, suddenly reaching around to tweak both of Alex's nipples just hard enough to have him moaning in a way even Alex thought was wanton.

Laf had given him quite the orgasm; suddenly, Alex wanted to return the favor. He could feel Laf's dick pressed against his ass, nestled in the cleft; he ground his bottom back into the other omega's crotch and started slowly thrusting it back and forth. It got a gasp from the French omega, but not what he wanted. “No, no,” Laf insisted. “Your ass is not for me, but for  _mon général_ _.”_

Fine then. Alex turned to face Laf, then went to his knees in front of the other omega. He heard another gasp, although he wasn't sure this one was from Laf, as he palmed the man's stones. He looked up at the French omega, checking for consent; Laf nodded, and Alex eagerly swallowed him down to the hilt.

It used to be that Laf was almost too big for him to handle. Compared with Thomas' length, however, this was almost disappointingly easy. Alex flicked his tongue along the frenulum in a move Laf himself had taught him years ago, then ran it along the folds and veins that were almost familiar. His right hand steadied himself against Laf's hip; with the other hand, he lazily began to stroke himself back into hardness.

“None of that,” Laf scolded. “The next time you have your pleasure, it will be for _mes générals.”_ Suddenly, Laf's fingers had grasped a handful of Alex's hair. Alex recognized the gesture, and had just enough time to open his throat and relax his jaw before Laf began to fuck his mouth in earnest.

Alex moaned again at the feeling of the dick sliding between his lips, in and out of his mouth. He had missed this, he realized. He had missed Laf. A rhythm that became suddenly erratic was all the notice he needed as Laf came down his throat. He swallowed easily, then used his tongue to clean any remaining mess from Laf's now soft cock.

“Enough,” he heard a voice boom behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find both Washingtons watching him with lust-dark eyes. “Come here.”

Washington's command left no room for disobedience, even if the hungry way the Alpha was watching him didn't fill his own cock out the rest of the way. Eagerly, Alex got up and went to them, even as he sensed Laf go to Thomas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I was working on a very different fic, revolving around Alex's postpartum depression. But I became very uncomfortable writing that fic, felt very underqualified to do it justice, and then realized that I was triggering my own depression with Alex's feelings of worthlessness and body image problems. I still have the first chapter; I may post it as a one-shot, just a brief snapshot into Alex's mindframe a week after the twins were born.
> 
> Lots of French in this one. For those who're having problems:
> 
>  _mes amis, désolés_ : my friends, I'm sorry  
>  _encore une fois, je suis désolé_ : once again, I am sorry  
>  _n'est-ce pas?_ : is it not so? (an expression used to mean "right?" or "don't you agree?")  
>  _mon général / ma générale / mes générals_ : my General (the first one refers to a male, the second to a female, the third to two or more people)  
>  _mon amour_ : my love (a term of endearment, used to refer to a male lover)
> 
> I have no idea when I'll post the second part. Life recently has been jam-packed with all sorts of things, most fun (like a trip to the beach, a photography class, etc.), a few not-so-fun (like the bronchitis I developed last month). I will be actively working on it, I promise, and it will be ready when it's ready.


	2. The Real Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one-shot! Then, when it was getting a bit long, I decided to break it into half and make it two chapters. But I keep adding stuff! So I have no idea how many chapters this fic is gonna be in the end. We'll find out together. ;)

The whole group, two nude omegas and three half naked Alphas, made their way downstairs into the informal rec room. Thomas lagged behind a little, watching Lafayette; specifically, the way his ass moved as he walked, and how soft his thighs looked. Thomas would be between those thighs soon. The thought made him aware of the sensation of the robe he had finally agreed to wear rubbing against his hardening dick.

“Never thought I'd share you with him,” a voice suddenly said at his elbow.

“One night isn't sharing, Alex,” he reassured his mate. “You're still my omega, and I'm still your Alpha. Nothing we do here tonight will change that.” He paused. “Although, if you're having second thoughts about this-”

“No, nothing like that,” Alex replied abruptly. A little too abruptly.

Thomas smirked down at the smaller man. “Looking forward to getting your ass wrecked by the Washingtons?”

Alex paused a moment before chuckling. “I used to have a bit of a crush on the General back during the War,” he confessed. “I was his head Aide, supposed to take care of his needs. Most other generals included their sexual needs in that job description, but not his Excellency. Except for having us blow him a few times, when he was really desperate; and even then, both General and aide stayed completely clothed. He always felt guilty about it afterwards, though, like he had taken advantage of us. Which was silly; had he asked, we would have all happily given our bodies to him.” Then Alex seemed to realize who he was telling this to. “It wouldn't have worked out. Washington and I want different things out of a relationship.

“Speaking of which ... Lafayette. He likes it rough in bed. Hair pulling, ass slapping, name calling. He likes the feel of being dominated as completely as possible.”

Thomas looked at Alex out of the corner of his eye. “He didn't look very submissive with you back there.”

“Yeah, but I'm an omega.” Alex shrugged. “He prefers to be on top with other omegas; back there, in the breakfast room, him taking the lead, was pure habit. It was also gentle. Seriously, call him a repulsive whore good for nothing but warming your dick and see what happens.”

Thomas tried not to show his horror at such harsh language. Tried, and apparently failed. “You called me a noisy slut the other night when I chittered a little loud,” Alex reminded him. Thomas remembered. He also remembered how the insult had Alex moaning in such a delicious way. “Where do you think I learned it from?”

Then they were there, and both omegas immediately went off by themselves to talk. Thomas watched them go, watching the sensual way their nude bodies moved. They arranged themselves on one of the oversized sofas to whisper and giggle. Probably comparing notes on their Alphas, Thomas thought. Lafayette leaned over to whisper something in Alex's ear, and the French omega's dick rubbed along Alex's thigh. Thomas swallowed around a mouth that was suddenly dry.

With a determined shake of his head, he turned to the other two Alphas, to find them watching him with amused expressions on their faces. “They make quite a couple,” Martha commented kindly.

“I'm trying to figure out how I can fuck both of them at the same time,” Thomas admitted sheepishly.

“If you figure out a way, be sure to tell us,” George replied.

“It's a deal,” he assured the other Alpha. Then decided to follow the omegas' example, and trade information on their mates' sexual habits from an Alpha's point of view.

* * *

The two omegas had shared the secrets of how to please their mates with each other. Then had gossipped about those mates. Then had grown bored.

So Laf had pulled Alex onto his lap, facing each other. Alex pressed himself up against the other omega and rutted a few times playfully against Laf's abs. Laf suddenly chittered at the feel of Alex's cock against his skin, but Alex quickly shushed him. If the Alphas heard them chittering, they would come over and interrupt.

Then it was Alex's turn to be shushed, as Laf wrapped his hand around his dick and gave it a few gentle tugs before kneading his balls. Lafayette suddenly reached around his body to grab his ass with both hands. Alex could do nothing but brace himself against Laf's chest as the French omega jerked his ass into the air, forcing him onto his knees and his head into Laf's shoulder.

Laf roughly kneaded the meat of Alex's ass. Alex moaned into Laf's shoulder as the other omegan slapped his ass, hard enough that it would undoubtedly leave a mark; moans that turned to chitters as Laf then pried his cheeks apart to run a finger lightly around the rim of his entrance.

There was suddenly another presence there, behind him, and Alex suddenly realized what Laf had been doing. Alex's back had been to the Alphas on the other side of the room; Laf's handling of his ass had been for their benefit. Alex didn't have to wonder who was behind him, as he could tell the Alpha's identity by the size of the hands that grabbed him by the thighs as well as how easily he was lifted into the air.

Washington forced his thighs completely open, then presented what was between them to Laf. Laf obediently took Alex into his mouth and began to suck. Alex moaned his appreciation as the other omegan flicked his tongue along Alex's length.

He was already hard, so it didn't take long for the familiar pressure to begin to build. “Do not let him come,” Washington ordered Laf, and so Laf clamped his fingers around the base of his balls.

Alex felt the strain immediately. He whined at the almost-pain. “Please, please,” he begged, unashamed. Then saw that Thomas had joined them, a third Alpha behind him. Both were watching him hungrily. “Please, Alpha!” he begged his mate, as Alpha began to ghost the heel of his hand over Alex's cramping abdomen.

The other Alpha chuckled. “Thomas, what do you think? Should we make Gilbert swallow your mate's load or take it in the face?”

Alpha's hand moved down, and the other omega yielded to him, allowing him to stroke along Alex's straining length. Alex moaned wantonly at the familiar hand. “When your omega swallows me down later,” Alpha said, “I want to see his pretty face smeared with my omega's come.”

The other omega moaned at that, and Alex couldn't help but do the same as he imagined that tableau.

“Fair enough,” the other Alpha said casually, but Alex could smell his building arousal, and knew that he had been affected by the same image. “Gilbert, you heard the Alpha. Show us all what a come-hungry slut you are.”

And the pressure on his balls released, and he screamed in pain and relief as ropes of his come shot out of his abused cock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand I have some more tags to add to this fic, lol. I've never done a facial in my fics before, not like this. What do you guys think?


	3. The Side Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Degradation is one of my main kinks. Sorry if it's a little heavy handed in this chapter.

Like in a dream, Alex found himself being picked up and carried by the General. Still light-headed from the intensity of his orgasm, the omega waited patiently while the General's mate pulled out the bed on one sofa, then felt himself lowered onto the sheet covering the mattress. Which, for a sofa bed, wasn't too bad; the bed in the omega house he had stayed in before mating with Thomas was far less comfortable. The two Alphas lay down to either side, and began gently running their hands over his naked body.

Eventually, when he stopped panting, the hands stopped caressing and started guiding. Obediently he allowed himself to be positioned between Mrs. Washington's legs. Washington's hand on the back of his head told him exactly what he was meant to do there, and he lowered his face to the task willingly enough.

A task he found oddly difficult. During freshman and sophomore year of college, he had fooled around gladly with the other nineteen omegas in his dorm, as an omega was expected to do. That included both male and female omegas. And he had learned how to pleasure both in any number of ways.

Still, he hadn't been intimate with a woman since Kitty Livingston, a stunningly beautiful omega of mixed Mongolian descent who was a fellow Aide during the War; and even then, there had been no time for anything but a quick orgasm shared between two soldiers.

Then, after the War, he had found Lafayette; or, rather, Lafayette had found him. And there wasn't any need to look elsewhere, as Laf's libido made his own look downright prudish.

But Kitty and his dorm mates had all been omegas. Mrs. Washington was an Alpha. And just as that changed things for males, so did it for females.

He nudged her sizable clitoris with his tongue, and was rewarded with a sigh of pleasure. Whereas a fellow omega would be giggly and playful at this point, the scent of Alphan arousal had him desperate to please the woman in front of him. She wrapped her legs around his back, and he settled into the task in front of him as best he could.

“Harder,” she demanded, and so he pressed down harder with his tongue. Suddenly remembering, he reached a hand around to pump two fingers in and out of her in time with his licking and sucking on her clit. She responded with another sigh, this one with a bit of a moan to it.

Suddenly, hands were spreading his thighs. He mewed in alarm at the sudden exposure, then sighed himself as a large hand found his dick and began to run up and down his shaft lightly. It then moved on to his ass, kneading circles into the meat there before parting his cheeks to run a light finger around his rim.

He gasped, and tried to turn around to look.

“Did I say you could stop?” the Alpha in front of him demanded. Meekly, he bent back to his task.

The hand that had been pleasuring him suddenly smacked his ass, hard. “Greedy little slut,” Washington grumbled, voice low and gravelly, and Alex felt his dick filling out from that voice alone. “You've come twice already tonight; you're not coming again until my mate does.”

He redoubled his efforts, sucking and licking and even nipping gently, curling his fingers randomly, trying anything he could think of. Especially when Washington went from running a finger around the outside of his rim to running it just inside, around the seam.

“If you come before my mate does, there will be consequences,” Washington growled, watching the effect his actions had on the omega's body.

The only thing that saved him from finding out what those consequences would have been was the fact that his fingers suddenly hit something within Mrs. Washington that made her jump. Realizing that he had hit paydirt, Alex curled his fingers to hit that spot again and again. The little huffs she was making suddenly, and the way her passage tightened around his fingers, meant that it was no surprise to him when she came with a moan.

Because life wasn't fair, the moment she came, Washington withdrew his own fingers. “Now try and pleasure her with that nub you call a dick,” the Alpha commanded with another slap to the ass. Eagerly, Alex got up on his knees and complied.

If orally pleasuring a female was unfamiliar, actual intercourse was downright bizarre. The feeling of his dick actually sliding into something was almost alien. Alien, but not unagreeable. He had forgotten just how warm a woman's body was. Suddenly, Alex was twenty again and maneuvering his way through college. Experimentally, he began to thrust.

“Love, he's horrible at this,” Mrs. Washington complained to her mate. “Be a dear and show him how it's done.” Alex wanted to protest that he couldn't be that bad, and what exactly did she mean by that, when Washington unexpectedly slid himself into Alex.

Suddenly, he was full. Washington was much larger than Alex was used to, Alex knew that; but the Alpha gave him no time to adjust, pushing himself all the way in to the hilt in one motion.

Alex cried out, shocked; then chittered as Washington began to thrust into him. Each movement of Washington's pushed him farther into Mrs. Washington; every time the Alpha pulled back, so did he. It was like the General was using him as a living sex toy, an object to pleasure his mate with.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment, he buried his face into Mrs. Washington's bosom and let her skin muffle the sounds of his chittering. Over his head, he could sense the two Alphas kissing each other passionately.

His own orgasm took him completely by surprise. He came into the Alpha, and was hoping that that was okay, as the Alpha moaned into her mate's mouth and came again herself. His two lovers' pleasures sent Washington over the edge, and Alex felt the familiar feeling of a knot filling him up completely as the Alpha spilled himself into him.

* * *

So Lafayette liked it rough, huh? Thomas could do rough. “On your knees,” he ordered the omega, cupping his own dick and all but shoving it in the omega's face. “Let's see if that pretty mouth of yours can handle an Alpha.”

Lafayette all but leaped forward, like he had been looking forward to this moment all night. He latched onto Thomas' dick and happily buried his nose in the Alpha's stomach. And then he immediately got to work, curling his tongue around Thomas and hollowing his cheeks out in a way that had the Alpha forgetting himself for a moment and just enjoying the sensation of each thrust.

Then Thomas remembered. Curling his fingers in the omega's hair, he gave it a sharp tug that had the omega squealing in protest. “Look at me,” he demanded, and Lafayette immediately complied.

Thomas looked down at the omega. Some automatic habit had the omega pulling his hands behind his back. Positioned this way, the Alpha could see down the front of his body, all the way to the dick brushing the floor with each thrust of his head. The omega had Alex's come still drying on his cheek and forehead. Thomas reached down, cupped the omega's face and smeared the come across his cheek and nose, and watched his dick harden with the degradation.

“You like that, hmm?” Thomas asked, and felt Lafayette hum in agreement. “You like being on your knees, covered in come?” Then he remembered Alex's advice. “You like being used like a filthy whore, good for nothing but warming the dick of any Alpha who will have you.”

Just like that, Lafayette gasped and came all over himself. “Now look what you've done,” Thomas feigned disgust. “Come here.” Fingers still in the omega's hair, he yanked Lafayette off of his dick and forced him to stand.

The omega's face wasn't the only thing that was pretty, Thomas admitted to himself, studying the man's body. He was taller and more muscular than Alex, while still tiny like an omega should be.

Someone had been thoughtful enough to supply damp washcloths stacked in a pyramid on the table by each sofa. Thomas grabbed one, and was surprised to find it still warm. Without a word, he used it to clean the mess off the omega's abdomen and face, and watched the way the man's muscles twitched in surprise at the texture and temperature.

The Washingtons had led his Alex to a sofa that had a pull-out bed; the sofa beside him looked identical, so it stood to reason that it would be a pull-out as well. Thomas lifted the seat cushions to find that his reasoning was correct, and pulled the bed out. “Why don't you show me how prettily you can present yourself to an Alpha,” Thomas demanded.

The answer was very prettily. Lafayette sunk into a full submissive display – head and shoulders back, arms at the side, hips thrust forward and legs completely open. The view had Thomas' mouth watering. Not even Alex could present himself that cleanly. Then, again, Alex wasn't as much of the presenting type as Lafayette apparently was.

He immediately nestled himself between Lafayette's legs, and rubbed a hand up the omega's thigh. Lafayette chittered, watching the hand go higher and higher, until Thomas was cradling his balls.

And just that easily, the omega was hard again. Thomas wondered idly if the ability to bounce back that fast would be a blessing or a curse. “Ready to go again already?” he asked, remembering his role in all this. “Such a little whore.” He grabbed the French omega's legs under the knees, and spread his legs open even farther. “I suppose you think you've earned yourself a knot now?” he teased, pressing his dick to Lafayette's entrance so they just barely touched.

“Please, Alpha!” Lafayette gasped out.

“Please, what?” Thomas asked, pressing just the tip of his dick in, before withdrawing it.

“Please knot me! Please let me take all of you, let me make your knot swell, let me- ah!”

The French omega also begged prettily, Thomas had to admit. And such a beautiful plea deserved fulfillment. Thomas buried himself in the omega completely, sliding in a little too easily, and began to pump.

The little gasps and moans the omega made as Thomas thrust into him were too much. Thomas felt himself falling over the edge, and came with a groan of pleasure as he felt his knot swell.

 


	4. The After-Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting something published! This chapter starts right up where the last one ended, so you may have to go back and reread the last chapter to get back into the groove of what's happening.

Apparently, once a male Alpha reached a certain age, it took longer for his knot to recede. That was just fine by Alex, who was feeling rather hazy at the moment anyway. Washington pulled the omega away from his mate and Alex felt himself curling up in the Alpha’s arms, back to his chest, and loose as a rag doll.

But Washington was having none of it; he reached down and pried Alex’s legs open. Alex protested as the air hit the sweat-drenched skin of his genitals. That was cold! He tried to flinch away, to close his legs, but Washington wouldn’t let him. Alex had just enough time to wonder if he should open his eyes to see what was happening — had just enough time to realize he had closed them in the first place — when something wonderfully warm and wet enveloped his cock. He looked to see Alpha, his Alpha, take his cock and balls into his mouth.

There was nowhere to go, no escape. The knot still firmly seated inside of him kept him pinned into place; the two Alphas’ hands on his thighs and hips forced him to remain open and vulnerable. He was well and fully trapped, and between that and all they had done that evening it was almost too much. It should have been too much. Instead, pinned down and used, he had never felt so alive.

Over his mate’s shoulder, he saw Mrs. Washington pin Laf to the other bed and sink herself down onto his dick, reclaiming what was hers. Judging by the mews and chitters coming from that direction, Laf had no problem with being reclaimed.

Then Thomas, sensing that Alex’s attention has wavered, ghosted his teeth over the top of Alex’s dick. Alex moaned at the sensation and felt himself filling out the rest of the way. “Alpha,” Alex sobbed, and Thomas took him once again fully into his mouth, and once again Alex felt the heady sensation of being completely and totally dominated.

It was then that Washington’s knot finally gave up.

Thomas wasted no time. Standing up, he scooped Alex into his arms and over his shoulder. “I bid you goodnight,” he announced.

Alex, over his mate’s shoulder, watched the bemused expressions on his three friends’ faces disappear as Thomas climbed the stairs.

* * *

Thomas had been coming down off his own post-knot bliss when he looked over and saw his mate curled up in George’s arms. He had been unable to stop a small growl from escaping at the sight. Laf, the little bastard, barked a laugh; Thomas ignored him to stalk over to where the other Alphas had claimed his mate.

Seeing him, Martha immediately got up herself to go over and start reclaiming Laf. The omega welcomed her with chittered enthusiasm.

Something in Thomas’ face amused George, as well, because the corner of the other Alpha’s mouth twitched up. Seizing Alex’s thighs, he pried them open and offered Thomas what lay between them.

Thomas had wasted no time in claiming his prize.

Taking his mate’s dick and both balls into his mouth was nothing too difficult; Alex was only an omega, after all, and Thomas had had months to learn the trick. Every cell in the omega’s body seemed to sizzle to life at the touch, and omega looked down at him with those bright, liquid doe eyes that seemed to promise Thomas the world. “Alpha,” omega breathed in awe, and Thomas felt the dick in his mouth harden.

He knew the second his mate was free of the other Alpha’s knot, knew by the way Alex’s pelvis suddenly tilted forward just a hair. He wasted no time in reclaiming what was his, throwing the delicious little nymph over his shoulder.

It was rare, but once or twice one of Washington’s parties had gotten so out of hand that Thomas and his omega had spent the night at Mount Vernon. Besides that, they had stayed for other reasons. Thomas knew the way to the guest rooms, knew which one George would have offered them, and wasted no time heading there. He had one thought on his mind: reminding his omega of whom he belonged to.

Surprisingly, except for the occasional chitter that seemed to emerge unbidden, Alex neither spoke nor moved while they walked; but Thomas needed no reminders of just how hard the dick pressed against his collarbone was.

The hallways were blessedly free of staff as Thomas claimed first one set of stairs, then the second; but their luck ran out in the hallway when they ran into a servant that seemed to have been preparing their room. The male beta looked surprised but not shocked to find a nude Alpha in the hallway carrying an equally nude omega over his shoulder. “We will need our things delivered outside our door in the morning,” Thomas growled as civilly as he could. “And please tell my driver not to expect us until tomorrow.” Samuel would know that that meant he was to find the nicest hotel in the area and enjoy as much pay-per-view and room service as he wanted on Thomas’ dime.

The beta went to do as he was bid, but Thomas could have sworn his eyes darted to his omega’s ass as he turned. Thomas felt the jealousy rearing up in him, and fantasized for a moment about investing in a chastity belt. No other Alpha could claim what was his, then. The belt would tie around omega’s waist, and the little metal plug would fit all snug and tight in omega’s hole, the hole right here ...

Alex bucked in his arms as he traced the rim of his hole with one finger. “Thomas,” he begged, and Thomas wasted no more time getting them inside the guest room with the door locked behind them.

Alex whined when he bypassed the bed entirely. “Gonna get you cleaned up,” Thomas informed him gruffly. “You reek.” He has agreed to this exchange, and he did not regret it; but he’d be damned if he’d suffered the scent of other Alphas on his omega for any longer than necessary.

There were no further protests from the omega on his shoulder. Probably because he took the opportunity to dip his finger inside his mate, just a little, before withdrawing it.

When they got to the bathroom, however, it was to receive an unfortunate shock. Thomas stopped dead in the doorway. “What is it?” the sweet nymph on his shoulder asked, craning around to see. Then burst out laughing.

The bathroom off the guest room had not been built with jealous Alphas in mind. In fact, it hadn’t been built with multiple people in mind at all. Thomas was pretty sure the bathroom in Alex’s apartment in the omega house had been larger.

“You’re spoiled,” Alex insisted over his shoulder. “This is a normal sized bathroom, the size almost everyone has. Not everyone builds the bathrooms off of their guest room big enough to fuck in.”

“I did,” Thomas muttered to himself.

Ultimately, it didn’t matter. The tub-shower combo (and Thomas died a bit inside even thinking about it in those terms) was, nevertheless, big enough for him to pin Alex to the back wall, provided he stand to the side outside of the tub completely. Alex laughed at him the entire time, until he bit at the omega’s scent gland in a show of dominance. Then it was mostly moaning and chitters coming from the omega. Thomas soaped him up head to toe, erasing all evidence of all other Alphan rivals.

Finally, the only thing the omega smelled of was the tea tree oil in the soap and shampoo. Thomas’ actions turned almost tender as he dried him off. Then realized that he, himself, was just as sticky. “Go wait on the bed,” he growled out, keeping his voice as civil as possible. Despite his best effort, something in his voice must have given him away, because the omega hurried to obey. Thomas, for his part, took the quickest shower of his life before rushing to fulfill all the promises he had seen reflected back to him in his omega’s eyes.

It wasn’t quick enough; Alex was snoring lightly when he stepped into the room. Chuckling to himself, Thomas tried to maneuver his omega into bed. Tried, and failed. “Thomas?” Alex queried, shooting awake the moment the Alpha touched him.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Thomas reassured him. “Go back to sleep.”

“Wan’ you to fuck me,” Alex protested, dodging Thomas’ hand to sit up. Thomas started to protest, but ... “Wan’ you to _claim_ me, Alpha. Want you to _knot_ me.” Then the insufferable little shit turned around and presented his ass to Thomas.

Still, Thomas hesitated. They weren’t young men anymore, and they had both had quite the evening. He didn’t want to wear his omega out too much. “How about in the morning?”

“You don’t _want me?”_ Alex whined pitifully, and, dammit, Thomas knew it was a ploy, and knew that Alex was trying to play him, and knew that Alex knew that he knew, but damn him to hell if it wasn’t working anyway. “Alpha doesn’t _want me?”_ Then dramatically paused to consider. “I can always go back to George, he’ll have me ...”

And Thomas was remembering his omega, his _mate_ , sandwiched between the two Washington Alphas, the way he looked when they were inside him, the way he looked when they made him come, and Thomas realized that the sound he was hearing was his own growls, and just as fast realized that they were doing this. “Ass in the air,” he commanded as intelligibly as he could manage, and Alex chirruped in excitement as he rushed to obey.

What followed was not graceful, or poetic, or sweet, or anything like that. Thomas inserted himself into his mate and simply started thrusting. It was animalistic and barbaric, but dammit if the sounds the omega was making weren’t driving him wild. Just to remind the omega to whom he belonged, and to drive the image of those other Alphas with his mate out of his mind, he reached down and bit at the omega’s scent gland; harder than he intended, but omega responded with a throaty moan and a rush of come into the sheets. Thomas followed right after, and reveled in the feeling of his knot filling his mate so fully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! It's written, I just have to edit it at this point. I hope to have it up this weekend!


	5. The Morning After

When Alex woke, he was naked and sticky in his mate’s equally naked and sticky arms. It took a minute to remember where they were, and then he felt himself blushing at the memories from the night before. The sun had risen, but only just; it was the only indication of time in the room. He wondered briefly where his phone was, and if it had died yet, before lazily drifting back to sleep.

The next time he woke, some hours later, Thomas had all but draped himself on top of the smaller man. Alex considered a moment before deciding that Thomas’ shallow breathing patterns meant that he’d probably be waking soon, anyway, and so he twisted around and bit the Alpha’s scent gland.

Thomas was up like a shot. He was snarling, ready to fight whoever had dared such a display of dominance on his person; but the Alpha was still half-asleep, so the snarl came out more confused than threatening.

Alex couldn’t help it; he started laughing at the display. “What ... Alex ... who ...?” Thomas asked, trying desperately to wake up and make it all make sense.

“I have to pee,” Alex offered as an explanation. Thomas blinked at him, still confused, as he took the opportunity to wiggle out from under the Alpha. Somewhere between the bed and the bathroom Thomas must have decided there was no threat after all, because he was lightly snoring by the time Alex closed the bathroom door behind him.

The omega took his time in the bathroom, using the toilet, brushing his teeth with one of the disposable brushes Washington apparently stocked in his guest rooms, then hopping into a shower. The cool water felt soothing against his tight muscles; and though he might be sore later, right now he felt good. Really good. The night before had been amazing.

He was smiling to himself, remembering just how amazing the night before had been, when he walked back into the bedroom. And found himself pinned against the wall.

“Did you _bite_ my _neck?”_ Thomas growled at him.

Alex had just a split second to worry that his mate was genuinely mad, before smelling the arousal on the Alpha. “You wouldn’t get up,” he stated cheekily.

“Hmmm,” Thomas responded, pinning Alex’s wrists above his head. Alex chittered before he could stop himself as the Alpha’s knee came up between his thighs to rub at his bare dick. “Looks like I need to remind my omega who’s the Alpha in this relationship,” Thomas threatened, cupping Alex’s face with his other hand and reaching around to nip at Alex’s own scent gland. The nip quickly turned to sucking; Alex gasped and chittered again ...

... and suddenly Thomas was gone.

Alex looked up, confused, to find Thomas walking back towards the bed. “Unfortunately, our hosts are expecting us at breakfast, so that lesson is going to have to wait until we get back home.” He gestured towards the bed, where two piles of clothes were draped. “I had Samuel run over to the townhouse and get us some clothes.”

“Tease,” Alex accused the man, although the word had no real heat behind it. Instead, the omega was fighting a smile. Thomas had gotten him good.

“Mmm,” Thomas hummed in reply, obviously satisfied with himself.

“And this?” Alex asked, indicating the swollen spot on his neck. On top of the previous spot, it was undoubtedly a vivid color.

“Restaking my claim,” Thomas replied smugly.

* * *

The spot on Alex’s neck really was a beautiful purple in color. Thomas admired it all the way downstairs. Late September, it was still warm enough that even tropic-born Alex could be comfortable in a light sweater. Like the boat necked Ralph Lauren sweater Thomas had asked Samuel to get for him. The one that was a size too big, and so sat on Alex fashionably low, exposing all of his neck and a good bit of his shoulders.

Thomas liked that sweater.

The breakfast room had resumed its normal function and layout, with the large oak table squarely in the center, and Thomas spent just a moment wondering bemusedly if the night before had been some sort of crazy dream. “There they are,” George said, looking up as his guests entered the room.

“We had some things to get straight before we came downstairs,” Thomas apologized and hoped that his tone wasn’t as self-satisfied as it sounded to his own ear.

“I understand completely,” George reassured him, mirroring Thomas’ smirk.

The table had been reset as a six-top — two on either side and one each at the head and foot. The two Washington Alphas sat on the far side of the table; Thomas and Alex sat down opposite them. Lafayette immediately came over to claim the seat on the end beside Alex, dragging it into place until he was practically in the omega’s lap.

“I hope he was not too harsh with you, _cher,"_  Laf whispered to Alex — just loud enough that Thomas could hear, although he doubted the Washingtons could.

“How did you sleep?” George was asking him. “I hope you found the guest room comfortable?”

“Very comfortable, as always,” he assured the other man, selecting the Honey Nut Cheerios from the spread of fruit and cereals on the table.

“Not too harsh,” Alex said at the same time. Thomas smiled to himself while pouring the cereal from the box.

“Good, good,” Laf replied. Thomas studied the French omega out of the corner of his eye, and so saw the sudden flash of mischief that Alex, who had turned to take a sip of orange juice, missed. “Because _mon général_? He knows how to spank so hard.”

Thomas had spent almost all his adult life in politics, and in the public eye. Not so much as a twitch gave him away. Alex? Was not so fortunate.

“No, I think that green was a good choice for the guest room,” Thomas replied to George, reaching over to pound Alex’s back where he was currently coughing up the orange juice he had inhaled. “Especially that soft shade you chose.” Then, to his mate: “Are you okay?”

Alex nodded, and took another sip to steady himself. George frowned at the omega in concern, but went back to his spiel about remodeling decisions easily enough. Thomas nodded along automatically as the other Alpha droned on about eggshell versus ivory versus vanilla versus pure white for trim.

“It is his hands,” Laf went on to Alex, enjoying himself immensely. “They are just so, how you say, _expansive_. One hand stretches across my entire backside, from cheek to cheek.”

And Alex, bless his sweet little omega heart, actually turned to study Thomas out of the corner of his eye.

“You have to watch the whites that have yellow tones,” Thomas answered George. “They have a tendency to look a bit faded and dingy in some lights.” He leaned forward to help himself to the plate of danishes, then sat back; in doing so, he casually shifted his hand from where it was still resting on Alex’s shoulder down to rest on the swell of his ass.

Alex actually made a sound suspiciously like a chitter. It was subtle, but it was there.

Which shocked Thomas; he had been mainly teasing the omega. Now, however, he was actually thinking about it. About how his own hand spanned almost the entire width of Alex’s ass. About laying Alex across his lap with that pert little ass bared. About that ass all red and flushed from his hand. About ...

“Oh, when I absolutely am going to paint my trim white, I prefer a white with a more gray or blue undertone, like a stone,” Thomas said. “But I’ve found that using a shade of white for trim is very old-fashioned. Why not paint your trim something fun and daring? Like a plum. Or a red, like a blood red, or a picante.” He took a bite of his danish. “In my townhouse, I have a guest room that I painted the trim stone, then the door and accent wall a color called ‘heartthrob’.”

At his side, Alex was watching him like a hawk, obviously trying desperately to find any sign of how much Thomas had heard. “What do you think, Alex?” he asked the omega, making sure to keep his face completely neutral.

Alex shrugged. “I prefer a softer look like a blush, myself,” he said, taking another sip of orange juice. And, dammit, Thomas felt the corner of his mouth twitch in the beginnings of a smile. Just for a split-second, and then he had stopped it; but the way his mate sat back in his chair told Thomas that the omega had seen.

George was not a stupid man. Some clue made the Alpha realize that something was up between the two mates. “I imagine you’ll be wanting to get on the road soon, he said with a smirk.

Alex nodded and said, “yes,” just as Thomas shrugged and said, “I’d like to beat traffic.”

If anything, George’s smirk grew.

* * *

They were met outside by Alex’s security team, a precaution Thomas has gotten so used to he hardly even notices them anymore. They are always unfailingly polite to the omega, and they always help him in and out of any vehicle, so Thomas doesn’t complain.

However, they did not need to witness what was about to happen in the backseat.

Something must have shown in Thomas’ expression, because Alex keeps shooting him a sheepish look. Almost as soon as they’re in the vehicle, Alex is pressing the button to raise the divider.

Thomas uses the time it takes for the divider to raise all the way to be glad he sprung for the extra-thick model that’s all-but soundproof.

The millisecond the divider slides into place, Thomas is on Alex. The omega gives an adorable little _“meep”_ as he’s dragged over onto Thomas’ lap.

“I believe I owe you a lesson, Princess,” he growls into Alex’s ear, and takes pleasure in the shiver it sends down the omega’s spine.

Alex twists his head around to eye him. “Are you going to spank me, Alpha?” he asks uncertainly, and Thomas can’t tell whether that waver in his voice is real or part of the game.

“I should,” he responds, running his hand down Alex’s side and feeling the skin ripple under his touch. “I should remind you who’s the Alpha in this relationship. Should put you across my lap and tan your backside.” He may be taking this a bit far, but Alex doesn’t seem to mind. “Should make you call out my name. No, make you call me _‘Daddy’_ ...”

Whatever he’s going to say next is halted when he feels Alex’s body stiffen in his arms. He has just enough time to wonder what happened when he hears a little choked sob, and he realizes.

Oh. Oh, sweet Jesus, no. How could he have forgotten about Alex’s daddy issues? Even caught up in the moment, how could he have let it get that far? “Alex?” he asks, hesitantly, and puts a hand on Alex’s back.

The omega turns to him, whether at his name or the contact doesn’t matter, and he isn’t crying but _laughing._ “Oh, oh, that’s good,” he says, and starts giggling again.

Thomas can’t help chuckling himself in response — mostly out of relief, but Alex doesn’t need to know that. “Too far?” he asks the omega.

“Let’s just put aside the vaguely-incestuous bedroom names for now and see if you can knot me while we both keep the seat belt on,” Alex suggested.

* * *

Turns out, he could.

* * *

The only part of that evening that bothered Alex later was the waste. He and Thomas had paid all that money for costumes and lessons, and wasted all that time trying to learn how to swing dance. Thomas told him not to worry, that the money was pocket change to them, and that they had had fun at the lessons so it wasn’t that big of a waste. Alex had to admit that he had a point. Still, the bastard son of a whore who grew up dirt poor was still bothered by it all.

Bothered, at least, until they got the invite to the Washingtons’ next party.

This one left no ambiguity about what kind of “swing” party it was — clip art of dancing couples were scattered all over the paper, and the invitation itself promised a night of dancing to the music of a live band.

Along with the invitation came a note, just five words, written in a hand that Alex instantly recognized as Washington’s.

> _It was a good idea_

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that took a bit longer than expected! You know how sometimes you need to do something, but you put it off, and the longer you put it off the harder it is to do it? Yeah, that definitely happened, lol.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the end of this interesting little deviation in the Jeffersons' life. Because Thomas and Alex certainly did.


End file.
